The Life, Love and Lies of Tom Riddle
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Everyone is gone, the war is lost, and it's up to Hermione Granger to save everyone. Can she change Tom Riddle? Or will everything she does be the contributing factor to why he became who he was?
1. Prologue

**The Life, Love and Lies of Tom Riddle**

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger was running. Running for her life. You see, it was the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Draco Malfoy, who was given orders by the Dark Lord Voldemort, let in a group of Death Eaters. These Death Eaters were attacking people, killing left and right. She had seen her best friend, Ron Weasley, die by the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange, and his little sister, Ginny, whom Hermione was also close to, die by a stray curse sent by Lucius Malfoy.

Also, everywhere she looked, she looked upon dead bodies of other close friends, or fellow students; Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Blaize Zambini, Terry Boot, Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Dennis Creevy. Plus, many teachers she has known for the past six years, were lying, scattered around, either dead or dying; Professor Vector, Professor Slughorn, Professor Trelawny, Professor Lupin. And there were many others who had arrived to help, mostly creatures; centaurs, unicorns, giants, and many more.

So, she was running to stay alive and not join the many faces scattered around. She was also looking for her other best friend, Harry Potter. He was the savior of the Wizarding World, or so everyone believed. He was the only one who had the power to defeat Voldemort. Searching frantically, while running for her life, she tried in vain to find Harry. Just a glimpse of his forever messy raven hair, or a tidbit of his voice, or even just someone yelling that they seen him alive, was all she wanted, but so far, luck was not on her side.

She was now outside, looking for Harry. She threw a disarming spell over her left shoulder, hopefully hitting an enemy. She noticed Bellatrix Lestrange, aiming at Draco Malfoy, her own nephew. Realizing Draco wasn't really bad and he didn't want to do what he did, Hermione quickly sent a stunner at Bellatrix, hitting her target and saving Draco. He smiled greatfully at her for a split second before diving right back into the fighting.

"Draco," she shouted as loud as possible. He turned. "Harry?" she asked. He pointed towards a hill, not 100 feet from where they were. She nodded her thanks and took off towards the hill. Harry was there all right, fighting for his life, against the most powerful, yet most evil wizard known to the Wizarding World, Lord Voldemort. She was about to jump in and help Harry, but Voldmort sent a spell at him, which he didn't have time to block. Hermione froze. Harry fell to his knees, then on his stomach, dead!

Terrified, Hermione took off at a dead sprint back towards the castle. A spell was fired at her, it connected. Her arm split open, about at the shoulder, and was spurting blood. She didn't dare slow down. She just reached over and fired a hex right back, not knowing if it hit or not. She arrived at the castle and ran towards the only place she knew that would be safe at the moment, Dumbledore's Office. Well, it was now McGonnagal's Office, but still. She arrived at the gargoyle and before she had a chance to say anything, the gargoyle leaped aside. Sighing in gratitude, she raced up the stairs and into the office. It was calm, the only place left intact.

She breathed a sigh of relief before hearing Dumbledore's portrait talk. "Hermione, my dear, there is only one thing you can do. Harry is defeated, is he not?" Hermione nodded numbly, the full impact of it all not yet hitting her. "I'm truly sorry my dear, but, like I said, there is only one thing you can do. Change it all. Go back and change Tom Riddle." Hermione gaped at Dumbledore.

"You want me to intentionally change the past?"

"Yes." was all Dumbledore said, gravely. She stood up, determined.

"Will it save Harry, Ron, and everyone else who died in this war?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it."

"You realize the intensity of your decision, don't you? You'll travel back, but you won't ever come back. You'll save them, but they'll never know you as you are. Will you still do it?"

She hesitated. They won't know her, but she'll save them all. Deciding she looked at the portrait, determinedly, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he smiled, "Go to my desk, or McGonnagal's desk now, and open the top drawer. Inside tap 3 times with your wand. A compartment will open revealing a key. Use this key to open the door behind you." Hermione did as told and picked up the small, golden key. She opened the door and inside was a podium. On top, was a black, velvet box, about the size of a small birthday cake. "Open the box and take out the time-turner." she heard Dumbledore instruct from the other room. She did and put it around her neck. She walked back out to Dumbledore.

"Turn it backwards 54 times. You will arrive in this office with Professor Dippet. Tell him you are my neice, Alexis Dumbledore, Aberfroth's daughter."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Hermione. Tell me the entire story, I'll hopefully understand." he smiled at her. "Good luck, my dear, remember, try to change Riddle."

"Thank you, sir. See you 54 years ago." She smiled weakly, and Dumbledore returned the smile.

She picked up the magical device with shaking hands and began to spin it, counting carefully, outloud. "One, two..."

"...thirty-five...", she heard shouts and spells being fired at the gargoyle downstairs.

"...fifty-one...", the barrier was broken and she was paranoid, but she kept her head and kept spinning the time turner.

"...fifty-three..." the door was broken down.

"...fifty-four!" she waved to the shocked faces of Bellatrix and Antonin Dolohov, who both shouted in rage and lept and the disappearing girl.

She began to spin, faster and faster. She couldn't breathe! When she thought she was done for, everything stopped and she collapsed. The last thing she saw was a nervous look upon the face of a small man sitting behind the Headmaster's desk and the intrigued face of a very handsome boy...

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**Review Please!**

**Love**

**Mia**


	2. Finding 'Uncle' Dumbledore

**The Life, Love and Lies of Tom Riddle**

**Chapter One: Finding 'Uncle' Dumbledore**

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. But she quickly shut them again. The room she was in was too white to be good. Then, her brain awoke from its stupor and seen through the fog. Dead people, Dumbledore's portrait, time turner, past! She bolted straight up in bed, startling the nurse who had been tending to her injured shoulder and the boy in the chair next to her. She smiled sheepishly and mumbled a quiet sorry. The nurse smiled and continued fixing her shoulder.

"Why are you sewing my shoulder?" Hermione questioned, confused.

"I tried to use magic, but you were losing a lot of blood and it was a dark curse. The magic wouldn't heal it so I have to stitch it up." The nurse kindly explained. Hermione nodded in acceptance. "So, who are you my dear? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm He- Alexis Dumbledore." Hermione quickly corrected herself, mentally slapping herself for her almost slip. Hopefully no one noticed. But, from the look of curiousity on the boy's face who was sitting next to her, she wasn't that lucky.

"Dumbledore?" the nurse continued. "Really, how are you related to Albus?"

"I'm Aberfroth's daughter." Hermione said, looking straight at the boy. "Who're you two?"

"I'm Madam Kettlebarn, Hogwarts' school Medi-witch." the nurse replied, finishing the stitching and moving on to fix up other smaller cuts and bruises.

"Tom Riddle, 6th year Slytherin Prefect." the boy, Tom, replied. Hermione visibly stiffened, but only for a second. This caught Tom's attention also and he paid even more attention to the mysterious girl. "Why did you just sort of appear in Headmaster Dippet's office?"

"Bad port-key." Hermione lied, surprised at how smoothly it rolled off of her tounge and how quickly she came up with a suitable explaination. But, wanting to elaborate, she added, "If something bad were to happen, I was supposed use the port-key to land in the entrance hall and find Uncle from there, but before I left, I was attacked. It must have upset the port-key."

"Where did you leave from?" Tom inquired.

"My home in southern England. I've been living with my mother and we were attacked by Grindelwald."

"Oh." Tom said.

"Should I get Albus for you dear?" The nurse kindly inquired, when she was done patching up Hermione, well as best as she could.

"NO!" Hermione replied, but when they both looked at her funny she added, "I want to go to him. I need to tell him something important anyway."

"Okay dear. Tom, please bring Alexis to her uncle."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, standing up.

"Thank you for your help." Hermione said, waving to Madam Kettlebarn and leaving with Tom.

When they were out of the hospital, Tom rounded on Hermione. "I don't know who you are and I don't know what you are doing here, but I do know you are lying. I want to know why." It wasn't a question.

Thinking quickly, Hermione glared at him and retorted, "I told you who I am and I'm not lying so I don't know why you think I am. I'll find my way myself. You can go now." She turned on her heel and stomped away.

Tom grabbed her arm to stop her, but he accidently grabbed where it was stitched, accidently popping 3 stitches and causing her to bleed. "Oww!" Hermione yelped, and slapped his hand away. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you. I know you are lying, you stuttered on your name and you heard my and you flinched. I want to know why!"

"Get away from me." she turned again to leave, this time walking quicker and holding her arm where it was dripping blood.

Tom sighed, he was going at this all wrong. Maybe he should lie and try to be nice for a little while, maybe then she'd tell him. "Look, Alexis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just want to know what happened."

She turned and stared open mouthed at him. Did Voldemort just apologize? Woah, that's a new one. "It's okay, I guess. I'm just a little shaken, from the attack and everything. I flinched because of the stitches and I stuttered because my mother just died." Tears started rolling down her face. It was true. Back home, before the attack on Hogwarts, Hermione had gotten a letter from the Minister saying the Granger house was attacked by Death Eaters and both her parents were killed. It was still hard to think about. "And my brothers both were killed in the attack." Hermione was basically hysterical now.

Tom, not knowing what else to do, slowly walked forward and took Hermione in his arms, hugging her. It was a shock to both of them. Hermione was amazed that Voldemort once had enough heart to comfort a crying girl and apologize and Tom was shocked he hugged her. He never hugged someone before and he never cared about someone before. Usually when he seen a person crying, he'd laugh or ignore them, but for some reason, this beautiful girl was pulling on his heartstrings and making him care. Damn.

He jumped back, as if she were on fire and apologized again. What is wrong with me? He asked himself, completely confused. Hermione was just staring, wide eyed at the handsome boy who would one day be the reason her parents and 'brothers' were killed. Not if she could help it though. She was going to stop him and change him. But how?

"Come on, I should find Profes- Uncle Dumbledore."

He was too shocked to even notice her slip up this time. They walked in silence to the Transfiguration room. Tom whispering a quiet, 'see you later' at the door and walking away towards the dungeons to think. Hermione nodded and thanked him for helping her and went inside Dumbledore's office.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Hello." he greeted.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I was born in 1980. In 1996, there was an attack on Hogwarts where the Dark Lord, not Grindelwald, came and killed almost everyone. You told me to take this time turner," she pulled it off from around her neck and handed it to him, "and come back in time to stop it from happening."

"Okay." he said, surprised at the girl in front of him. She seemed very broken.

"I..." she took a deep breath, "I lost everyone I loved, my family and friends, and had nothing to lose. You said I'd never be able to go back and was to take the place as your niece, Alexis Dumbledore, Aberfroth's daughter."

"I see. Well, Hermione, I'll help you in any way you need. If you need to talk you can always come to your uncle." he grinned at her and she meekly smiled in return.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome Alexis. Now, we must go talk to Headmaster Dippet and get you a place in Hogwarts this year. Do you have a story yet?"

"Yes, I was from southern England, where I lived with my mother, and was attacked by Grindelwald. He killed my mother and 2 brothers and I got out just in time, but not after being gravely injured, using an emergency port-key. The port-key, though, misfired and I landed in Headmaster Dippet's office."

"Okay, let's go talk to him." he let her walk out first and noticed the blood dripping down her arm. "What happened?"

"Some stitches must have popped." she said, unconcernedly. "It was a dark spell that cut me and it wouldn't be fixed with magic, so Madam Kettlebarn had to stitch it up."

"That sounds like a horrible attack. Hopefully we can prevent it."

"Yes, hopefully."


	3. Wait, You're WHO?

**The Life, Love and Lies of Tom Riddle**

**Chapter Two: Wait, You're WHO?**

"Unity." Dumbledore said to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Hermione looked at him oddly and he just shrugged, causing Hermione to giggle. They walked up to Dippet's office and heard the customary 'enter'.

"Armando, this is my niece, Alexis, and her mother and brothers were just killed by an attack from Grindelwald. She will be staying with me now. Is it okay if she enrolls in Hogwarts?"

"Oh, poor dear. Of course, of course." He pulled out some papers. "Let's get you all registered." He hands the papers to Dumbledore who waves his wand and the fills out all the papers. He hands them to Dippet who reads them quickly and smiles. "Everything is in order, let's get you sorted."

He takes out an old hat and explains what to do. Hermione puts it on and hears it speak to her.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, aren't you here too soon? I see, hmm about 49 years too soon. Well, I stand by what my future decision will be, oh how fun to speak in future tense, GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione grins. Dumbledore does too, obvioulsy proud of his 'niece'. "Ain't that nice." Dippet exclaims, "Like Uncle, like niece!" he chuckles. The others just nod. "Well, Albus, you can show her to her dorms. I'll assign someone to give her a brief tour tomorrow. Goodnight, and welcome."

"Thanks. Goodnight." Hermione replied.

When they were out of the statue and on their way to Gryffindor tower, Dumbledore spoke up. "Alexis, I'll have the elves send you up some stuff tonight and then you'll be allowed to go shopping in Hogsmede tomorrow for supplies. Hope you enjoy Hogwarts 54 years earlier."

"Thank you, Sir. I hope I do too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She walks to the tower and says the password, provided by Dumbledore, 'bravery', and goes up to her dorm. She finds the extra bed and the extra pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. She changes from her battle-worn clothes and into the red and gold satin pajamas. All of a sudden, as Hermione was settling into bed, a girl angrily bursts through. "That stupid boy. Can't he see how much I like him, but no. He goes and asks out _Amanda. _UGH!"

"Umm, excuse me?" Hermione hesitantly says.

The girl rounds on her and her expression softens. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here. I'm Minerva McGonnagal, and you are?"

"I'm Her- Wait, you're WHO?"

"Minerva McGonnagal."

"Oh... Hello, Minerva, I'm He-Alexis Dumbledore. Nice to meet you. May I ask why you were ranting so passionately?"

"Sorry," she says meekly, "nice to meet you too. My best friend, Nicholas Potter just asked out Amanda Longbottom. I've had a huge crush on him forever and he just doesn't see it! It's driving me crazy!" She falls back on her bed dramatically.

Hermione bursts out laughing. "Excuse me, but what is so funny?!" Minerva glares at the laughing girl.

"Well, you just remind me of an old teacher I had. She was very stern and one of my favorite teachers, and I keep seeing her acting as you are now and..." she bursts out laughing again. This time, it's contagious and Minerva joins in.

"I guess I see your point. Are you new then?"

"Yeah, my uncle is my guardian for a while, so I'm staying here."

"Cool!"

They talked a little while longer before Hermione yawned hugely. Then, apologizing to Minerva, she said goodnight and went to sleep. The only bad part was she couldn't sleep. Her dreams were haunted by the war. She would see faces, dead people, spells being shot. More than once that night, she woke up in a cold sweat, with tears running down her face. The fourth time she woke up, she gave up and got ready for the day. She took a long, hot, soothing shower. Then, she got dressed and took a book with her down to the common room. It was 5:17 AM when she began reading.

Hermione was 1/2 way through her book when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped up, dropping the book on the floor in the process and had her wand out and at the throat of the perpetrator quicker than someone could sneeze. Seeing it was only Minerva, she lowered her weapon. Minerva looked at her funny, but didn't comment. They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily, Hermione had ended up in September, so she had the next two full years to change Riddle for the better.

Being only around 7:45 AM, not many people were in the Great Hall. Tom Riddle, was one of the few already there. Hermione looked at him quickly before following Minerva to the Gryffindor table. At 8:00 AM, a black haired, be-speckled boy sat across from them. Without even having to be introduced, Hermione knew this was a Potter. He smiled and held out his hand, confirming her suspicions, "Nicholas Potter."

"Alexis Dumbledore."

"Oh, hi... Wait, you're WHO?"

"Deja Vu anyone?" she whispered to herself before repeating herself, a bit louder, to Nicholas. "Umm, Alexis Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore's..." he said, trailing off so she could fill it in.

"Niece."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." she replied, flatly.

"I've heard rumors from people who seen an unknown girl being carried to the hospital wing from the Headmaster's office pretty beat up. Tom Riddle was the one carrying her and she was unconscience and bloody. Was that you?"

"Yeah, Grindelwald attacked my home and my emergency port-key sort of backfired on me."

"Jeeze."

"Yeah."

"Well, anyway, welcome. You'll like Hogwarts."

"I know."

"So," Minerva began, feeling very left out. "What are you doing today, a tour? meeting the professors? meeting the students?"

"A tour and shopping, want to join me? I didn't bring anything, I kind of... forgot. You know, spur of the moment things."

"I understand. I'll gladly go with."

"Thanks." Dumbledore walked up to them then to tell them they were allowed to leave and gave Hermione a bag of money. She looked skeptically at it, but he insisted. She thanked him and the girls left the hall, excited. They were so wrapped up in talking about all the things they needed, they didn't notice the steely-eyed Slytherin watching them leave.


	4. Tears and Abraxas Malfoy

**The Life, Love and Lies of Tom Riddle**

**Chapter Three: Tears and Abraxas Malfoy**

Minerva and Hermione went to all the stores in Hogsmede, getting everything Hermione would need for her 6th year. They talked the whole time, laughing a lot. Every once in a while, Hermione would stop, seeing a spot that brought back fond memories of Harry or Ron, and begin to tear up. Minerva, thinking she was thinking of her family, wrapped her in a hug and pulled her gently towards the next shop, talking animatedly once again, to get her mind off of her thoughts. **(A/N: That sounds funny)**

By the time they were finished shopping, Hermione had accumulated 15 bags of stuff, varying from clothes to quills. They walked up to the castle and ate a quick dinner, before heading back to the common room. Hermione fell asleep quickly that night, but was still haunted by war dreams. Then, she woke up late the next morning and quickly prepared for classes. She quickly gulped down breakfast and almost ran to Potions. She got there about a minute before class started. Everyone was seated and there was only one seat left. Next to Tom Riddle. She sighed and sat next to him.

He looked at her, curiously, and turned back towards the front. Hermione noticed this and mumbled, just loud enough that he could hear, "Yeah, good morning to you too." She said it very sarcastically.

He chuckled. Her eyes got wide, shocked. Then he turned towards her and smoothly said, "I'm sorry. Good morning."

She smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed some blond, _must be a Malfoy_, Slytherin look at them oddly. Tom must have noticed this too because he quickly turned back to the front and stopped talking to her.

She sighed. The day continued. She decided to skip lunch and go to the library. There was only one other person in the library: Tom Riddle. She sat down, a few tables away from him and began to study.

He noticed her and got up. "Hello, can I sit by you?"

She looked up at him. "Oh, so now you're talking to me again?"

"It's just, my...friends...they're very judgemental and I don't want you roped into all of that."

"Yeah, sure, fine. Sit." She waved her hand. He smiled.

"So, Alexis, what were your old friends like?" She visibly stiffened and he cocked his head.

"Well, my best friend always got into trouble. The evil wizard was always after him, trying to kill him. And my other best friend and I helped him get out of it."

"And your brothers?"

"They were my brothers."

"So you didn't have any other friends, besides your brothers?"

"Not super close friends."

"I'm...sorry."

"Why?"

"Well, you just seem so sad because of it. Besides, they both are...umm..."

"Yeah, they're both dead." Hermione shouted, standing up. "And it's all because of..." She realized what she was about to say, slapped her hand over her mouth, and ran off, tears running relentlessly down her face.

"Shit." Tom mumbled and stood up, chasing after her. He still didn't understand why he cared so much about this girl, maybe because she wasn't falling all over him like other girls. Hmm, anyway, where did she go?

He looked everywhere for her and eventually found her crying her eyes out in the Astronomy tower. "Hey," he whispered softly, sitting next to her. "How did you know where the Astronomy tower was?"

She chuckled lightly. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making her lean against him. She sighed and wiped her face.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, contemplating how much to really tell him. She sighed again, "I can't tell you, I don't know you enough."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Really? Okay, umm, why are you being so nice?"

"Well...that's hard." He smiled softly at her. "Well, usually girls are falling at my feet, and you're different. Plus you're like a big puzzle that I'm addicted to trying how to put together. I want to get to know you but at the same time, I want to protect you, from whatever wants to hurt you." She laughed then, a sort of ironic laugh.

"What was your childhood like?" She grinned evilly.

"You know I don't like to talk about it, how?" She shrugged and he groaned. "Okay, my mom is a decendant of Slytherin, Merope Gaunt, but she died giving birth to me and her last words were to name me after my muggle father, Tom Riddle." He spat the name and looked ashamed when he said the next part. "So I'm a half-blood and was raised in a muggle orphanage. It was horrible, but I could use my powers, which I didn't know what they were, to get what I wanted."

"Why did you kill Myrtle?"

His eyes popped out of his head. "How did you know about that? How did you know Myrtle died and how did you know I did it?" He found no reason to lie, it didn't seem to work on her anyway.

"I have my ways, I might tell you, but first, answer the question."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to kill her, I was just trying to put the snake back into the chamber. It looked at her though and I panicked. I didn't want to kill anyone at the time, but I didn't feel any remorse afterwards, maybe because she's a mudblood."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, muggleborn."

"Yeah, sorry's right. I'm a mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that. And no you're not, you're a Dumbledore."

"Tom...I'm n-" But before she could finish the door was thrown open by a very angry Abraxas Malfoy. Tom and Hermione looked at him curiously. They were sitting crosslegged on the floor, facing each other, holding hands, and he flipped on them.

"TOM RIDDLE!"

"Malfoy?" Tom calmly replied.

"Why did you miss the meeting?" Tom quickly glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Sorry, lost track of time." He turned to Hermione. "Alexis, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

She nodded and smiled at him, glancing quickly at Malfoy. Tom leaned in and kissed her cheek, quickly whispering something to Hermione and slipping something into her hand, before he left with Abraxas. They went to the meeting and Hermione stood there dazed.

_TOM RIDDLE_ JUST KISSED HER! Oh my God! She giggled girlishly then slapped her head. What was wrong with her? _TOM RIDDLE_ JUST KISSED HER...

She recalled his words, 'I don't care what you are, to me, you're perfect.' Then, she unfolded the scrap of pachment. On it, he must have used magic, impressive magic too, it said, _Alexis, meet me here tomorrow night at 10:25 PM, I'll tell you about the meeting and you can tell me the rest of your story. I'm sorry about him, he won't hurt you if I have anything to say about it, and trust me, I do. -Tom_


	5. Confessions

**The Life, Love and Lies of Tom Riddle**

**Chapter Four: Confessions**

She looked at her clock. 10:02 PM. She had been doing this every 2 minutes for the last hour. She groaned. Why did she care so much? Because...if she was honest with herself, she had a crush on the man who was to one day become the most evil wizard in the world. Not if she had a say in it though.

10:04 PM. Hermione flipped over and way lying on her stomach, only 20 more minutes.

10:06 PM. She was lying on her back again. Minerva walked in and looked at her strangely.

10:07 PM. She had flipped over again and instead of reading her book, like Minerva had originally planned, she was watching the fidgeting Hermione flip over and over again, sighing every time.

10:10 PM. "Jeez Alexis, what's up?" Minerva asked, exasperatedly.

"I'm meeting...someone...in about 15 minutes and I'm nervous."

"I can see that. Who are you meeting? Why are you meeting them? Where?" Minerva had gone into 'girly' mode. Hermione just sighed again.

10:12 PM. She had flipped back onto her back. "Alexis, just go now, maybe he'll be there."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"It's obvious. Now go." Hermione nodded and ran out of the room.

Hermione arrived 10 minutes early and sat down by the ledge, staring out into the vast expanse of stars. A shooting star flew past and she closed her eyes, wishing. "I wish that everything turns out okay."

"That's a very loaded wish." Tom said from behind her, startling her.

"I didn't know you were here. You're early."

"So are you."

"I was...nervous?"

"Nervous? Why?"

"I...I'm not exactly sure." He sat next to her and smiled.

"Now, you were saying something about being a muggleborn?"

"Right. Tom, I'm not a Dumbledore. I lied about that. I'm actually a muggleborn witch."

"Why'd you lie?"

"It was for the best."

"Then who are you really?" He was curious.

"I'm Hermione Granger, smartest witch of my time."

"Then how come I've never heard of you Al-Hermione." She smiled.

"I said _my time._"

"Oh...when is that?"

"I...I was born in 1979." She whispered. He had to strain his ears to hear her and when he did, he thought he had misheard her.

"1979?!"

"Yeah."

"So, you're from the future?"

"Yup."

"Why did you come back?"

"To save everyone."

"How did they die?"

"An evil wizard."

He noticed her pointed look and took a sharp intake of breath. "Me." It wasn't a question. She nodded and broke down crying. He was silent. After 5 minutes, she looked up at him. Tom was still staring blankly out the window.

"Tom?" He blinked a couple times and looked at her.

"I was the one who chased you and your friends. I'm the reason they're dead." He spat. She flinched at his tone but nodded anyway. When he noticed her flinch, his eyes softened and he wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I promise you, I will try as hard as I can to NEVER be like that."

"Thank you." Then, surprising them both, she reached up to kiss his cheek. Instead of pulling away and screaming for a mudblood to get off of him, he turned his face towards her and captured her lips. She smiled into the kiss. "Now, Tom, you know everything about me, pretty much. It's your turn."

"Okay." He replied, pulling her into his lap. "The metting is for my 'group', the Death Eaters, I call them. We get together to plan ways to take over the muggle and wizarding worlds after we graduate. How to instill fear in everyone around us and let us be in complete and utter control. I read something about Horcruxes not that long ago." Hermione stiffened. "I take it you know what that means?"

"Yeah, in my time, you had made 6 already and Harry was the 7th."

"Oh."

"And because you had made so many, you were extremely distorted. You didn't really have a face, more like that of a snake. It was really scary."

"Do...do you think I could see it?"

"I suppose." She stood and pulled out her wand. She waved it once, a pensieve appeared. Then, she lifted it to her temple and pulled up the memory of Harry's memory of the resurrections of Voldemort. She pulled the silvery strand out of her temple and put it into the bowl, stirring it slightly. Tom sat in awe at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was so strong and still liked him, even after every thing he had done to her. He killed everyone she loved, and yet, she still liked him. It was amazing to him. He never had anyone actually care about him, and here was this girl...yeah, you get the point. He shook his head to clear it and stood when she motioned him to.

"Ready?" She asked him. He nodded. She leaned forward and dipped her face in the memory, falling through. He followed suit and soon, they were standing in front of a tall blond Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, looking around curiously.

"Who's he?" Tom asked Hermione, who just shushed him and pointed towards the unfolding scene, telling him to watch. Another boy, this time a black haired Gryffindor, was yelling at the Hufflepuff. All of a sudden, the Gryffindor fell and screamed, telling the other to get out of here. He didn't listen and was killed by a short little man. Then, there was this big attack, where the Gryffindor was tied to the stone and cut. The little creepy man put a baby thing in this cauldron with some bones, blood, and his hand. Tom flinched and turned to Hermione who was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, but didn't take her eyes off of the scene in front of her.

The boy was released and stood up to the now resurrected Voldemort and the surrounding Death Eaters. It was terrifying to look at. Tom gasped when he first looked at who he was about to become. He had glowing red eyes, no nose. Gone were his looks he obtained from his muggle father and pureblood mother, instead he looked, like Hermione described it, snake-like. Then, he watched as 'he' crucioed the boy and Hermione cried out in pain. This must have been one of her best friends. Then, he watched as the wands somehow connected and the boy took the dead boy and goblet away, leaving Tom and his Death Eaters in the graveyard. They were then pulled out of the Pensieve and were once again in the Astronomy tower.

"I'm so sorry." Tom kept repeating into Hermione's hair, hugging her tightly.

Once she calmed down she told the story. "The Hufflepuff who was killed was Cedric Diggory. He was 17, in his 6th year and you had him killed because he was, and I quote, 'an extra.' The other boy was Harry Potter, one of my best friends. When he was one, you attacked his family, killing his father, mother, and attempted to kill him. The spell backfired though and you didn't kill him, instead you disappeared to Albania for the next 10 years. Then, every year after that, you attempted to kill Harry, Ron, and myself. You finally succeeded when he was 17. Ron was also 17. I almost died, but luckily Dumbledore figured out a way to save me and sent me here, to stop you."

"So...this is all a misson?" He angrily stated, standing and glaring at her.

"No! I mean, it started that way, but then I got to know you..."

"Save it. You never really cared. You just wanted me to promise I wouldn't kill your friends. Did you love one of them? Is that why you want them back?"

She jumped up and began yelling back, "Yes, I loved them. They were my best friends. But Tom, I didn't know you yet. I thought I did, but I learned something new. You are an amazing person who does have feelings, unlike what I originally thought. I love you Tom!" She clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes bugging out.

He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Hermione to break down crying in the Astronomy Tower and think about what she had just admitted. It was true, she knew, but she didn't think she'd actually admit it. To late now. She just has to wait and see what happens now...


	6. How Cliche

**This story got really cheesy, and I apologize. It just wrote itself that way and I don't really like it, but oh well, what can you do?**

**Hopefully you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all,**

**Mia**

* * *

**The Life, Love and Lies of Tom Riddle**

**Chapter Five: How Cliche**

The next day, Hermione walked into the Great Hall, eyes red and puffy from the night before and caught Tom's eye. He looked at her for a second, until Malfoy said something, breaking his concentration. He growled and turned to Malfoy. "WHAT!"

"Jeez Riddle, what made you so pissed off?"

"You."

"Well, I was just going to comment on that girl you like, Alexis Dumbledore. She seems upset."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"No." Tom lied.

"Maybe I could go over there and make her feel better, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tom turned in his seat and glared harshly at Malfoy, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Touch her, and you die."

"Jeez, overreaction."

"Not at all you bastard. Touch her, you die. Simple as that."

"Fine." Malfoy turned back to his breakfast and Tom turned his attention back to Hermione. He felt horrible for leaving like that. It's just, no one had ever said 'I love you' to him before and it scared him. Not that she loved him, he was overjoyed about that, it scared him that he wasn't repulsed with the idea of having someone love him. He wanted her, he wanted to love her, and it scared him because he would be setting himself up for hurt, becoming vulnerable, and he didn't like it one bit.

He stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, the act catching many peoples' attention. "Hermione," he whispered, once he arrived next to her. Her head snapped up to look at him. "Can I talk to you?" She looked at his face, studying him, to see if he was going to hurt her again, but all she could see was his sincerity. She nodded curtly and stood, letting him lead her out of the Great Hall. They both could feel the stares of every single person in the room on their retreating backs, some of anger and jealousy, others, pure curiosity or shock.

They walked outside and went to the lake. "What?" She asked coldly.

"I deserved that. And much more. Okay, I wanted to apologize." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Apologize? For what?"

"Being such a jerk yesterday. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know you care, otherwise you wouldn't have cried about it. And when you told me you...loved me." He swallowed hard. "I was..."

"What? What were you?"

"Scared. I never have had someone tell me that before and it scared me that I liked hearing you say it. It scared me that I wasn't repulsed. It scared me that...I love you too."

Her jaw dropped. "Tom..."

"Shh." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I've grown to know you, the real you, and I don't care what you are. I love you." This time, he said it with more conviction, more confidence.

"I love you too Tom." She grinned and leaned forward, kissing him. He was shocked. He froze and, subsequently, so did Hermione. She slowly pulled away. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that." She laughed and leaned into him, hugging him tightly. "You realize we've only known each other for like, a week. Right?"

"Yeah, but...don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"I do now."

"This is so cliche."

"True." He laughed. "But hey, somethings have to be."

"Yeah. Hey, are you mad at me still?"

"No, you did what you did to save everyone. I'm not mad."

"Good." They walked back inside and were about to go to class, when Malfoy, flanked by Avery and Mulciber stopped them.

"What's going on here?" Malfoy spat, looking between the two.

"Nothing." Hermoine said, grinning slightly.

"Right." He replied, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Right." Tom declared, with authority. Avery and Mulciber backed off. Malfoy stood his ground.

"Just don't let a girl get in the way of our...club." Malfoy hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Fine." Tom spat back, eyes so cold that Malfoy backed down too.

The three walked away and Hermione looked at Tom. "You're still-"

"Not now." He cut her off and walked to class. She looked at him suspiciously but walked with him anyway. They sat in class, but neither was listening. Hermione was thinking about the 'club', as Malfoy had so wonderfully dubbed it, and Tom was thinking about how he could stop it. He didn't want to hurt muggleborns anymore, not now that he loved one of them. He was so screwed.


End file.
